(1) The reaction of ozone with red blood cells. The membrane of the red blood cell is now very well characterized. It provides an excellent model for the action of ozone on biological membranes and at the same time may provide results of direct physiological importance. We intend to examine the effect of ozone on external peripheral proteins (acetylcholine esterase), the membrane internal structure (phospholipids) and an internal peripheral protein (glyceraldehyde 3 phosphate dehydrogenase). These experiments will be done with intact erythrocytes as well as with vesicles prepared from them. These vesicles can be prepared "right side out" or "inside out." We can make verifiable predictions of the effect of ozone on the three markers mentioned above under suppositions that ozone does or does not pass through the membrane. (2) Methods are now available for the isolation of type II alveolar cells from animal lungs. We intend to isolate these cells and characterize the surface of the cell membrane with respect to enzymic properties and glycoprotein composition. We will follow up the biochemical characterization of type II cells with an examination of how ozone affects these characteristics. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Macher, B.A., Brown, C.P., McManus, T.T. and Mudd, J.B., Studies on Phospholipid Synthesizing Enzyme Activities During the Growth of Etiolated Cucumber Cotyledons, Plant Physiol. 55, 130-136 (1975). Leh, F. and Mudd, J.B., Reaction of Ozone with Lysozyme, Amer. Chem. Soc. Symposium Series 3, 22-39 (1974).